suicidemousefandomcom-20200215-history
How to Make a Suicide Mouse Remake
There are many people on YouTube that make bad remakes of Suicidemouse.avi; some of them feel close and precise to the original while others are made from little kids and such. If you want to make one that's good, then this is the article just for you! Here's how you can make your own Creepypasta video remake of Suicidemouse.avi in just 5 steps! Step 1 Grab a video editing software. There are people who use Adobe Premiere, After Effects, Photoshop and all that jazz. We would highly recommend using Sony Vegas Pro since it's easy to download by finding a cracked version of it for free. If you download some visual effects from either Sapphire and/or NewBlue by finding the cracked version as well, you will be able to get a full collection in no time! Otherwise you can make your own Vegas effects by adding a few ones and saving them in a package. Step 2 Find sound effects. Finding some realistic sound effects can make your video look... well.. almost real. Just search some sounds like a toddler playing piano and distorted tortured screams on either YouTube, or Freesound.org. After this, you can download them as an MP3 or whatever from 9xbuddy.com! Making Audio If you look at the Suicidemouse.avi Creepypasta, it states that the audio track of the person banging on the piano keys lasts for a minute and a half before switching to noise throughout the film. Read the Creepypasta, then try spicing up your piano and static sound effects. If you want to make them sound old, select one of the tracks, right click and go to Channels and click "Combine." You'll be able to hear the sounds in a "Mono" track so that they won't sound digital or something like that. How to Combine the Used Sound Effects If you want to combine some sound effects that you downloaded, make another track and lay it on top of the other one. With that said, all you have to do is fit them in the right place that is probably just right for you. Try to be creative; don't try to be too scary. Step 3 Find footage. You can either find "close" footage from YT (YouTube) or make your own by using Photoshop. The backgrounds of the buildings can be animated, not real; unless if you want to make a parody of it. Also, don't use MS Paint if you're a beginner or an advanced animator. Step 4 Find a model of Mickey Mouse walking and animate it. Don't be afraid to make the animation look junky; in order to make it look realistic, go to Photoshop and fool around with it. Make Folders The folders that you're making for the Mickey Mouse model can be used later on in the video; when he's about to smile, eyes fall off, face begins to distort, etc. This will probably take an hour or so. Don't rush; try to do your best! Here are the folders that you are willing to make: * Smirk (when he's about to smile) * Eyes (they fall apart later during the 7th minute of the video) Step 5 Follow what the Creepypasta says. Before you do anything, read the Creepypasta. Make it look realistic and close to the original thing. People would probably want to see it and are curious to know more behind it. Conclusion This is all for now. If there are any more steps that you would suggest adding feel free to do so; I will either add them for you or you can click on the "edit" button in order to make any changes to this article. Downloads If you are bored/lazy, there are some assests I have made and shared just for you. Click here to download the link. Have fun and start scaring away! Category:How To